<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>changes by elysianseraph (femboy_hatake)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909652">changes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/femboy_hatake/pseuds/elysianseraph'>elysianseraph (femboy_hatake)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Maybe OOC, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Sappy, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Fingering, hajime is a fuckboy idk, im tired iss 5:54 am, yeahhh idk how to tag tgis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/femboy_hatake/pseuds/elysianseraph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>now seniors in college, you and hajime were inseperable best friends. after hajime gets his heartbroken his freshman year, he turns to one nightstands trying to reverse the damage but you’re the only piece that doesn’t fit. what will he do when he realizes he’s risking losing his soulmate?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i dont know how i feel about this fic like at all lol. i wrote it bc writers block but my brain is mostly smooth and yeah idk. im tired. anyways.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Iwaizumi leans up in bed, watching you as you pull a shirt over your head. There's a silence in the air - a tenseness that neither of you can shake. You should probably stop doing this - right? So why haven’t you? The question sits in the bottom of your throat, making it a little hard to breathe but not because you were sad. This wasn’t something to be sad about, that’s what this distance was for after all. You take a deep breath, pulling your hair up, as you lean on the palms of your hands and look to the ceiling. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Be careful with me, Hajime,” the words aren’t accusatory. a suggestion really. He chuckles a little bit, and there's a level of apathy in his voice that makes your stomach turn. You don’t really recognize him anymore, admittedly. So, you’re unsure of whether or not it’s worth your time to try to explain the situation he’s in. You loved him sure, and more than likely he loved you back - but you were just friends and for good reason. Friends who sleep together, but not lovers. Never lovers. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>There’s history there. You met Iwaizumi in your freshman year of college, at a party before either of you really had any infamy or connection. He was a cute brunette with a heart of gold, friends with Oikawa Tooru who was already quite the flirt. He wasn’t like that, and though you found him attractive, he was good in conversation. He was funny, and intelligent. His looks stopped being important because you were attracted to his personality - all you wanted was to be friends. Real, solid friends. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>So you did. You were  Hajime's best female friend, and that worked for you. Sometimes you care about someone so much that your title would never matter - it was the friendship that kept you around. You liked being his best friend because that Hajime was just for you. Sleep deprived Iwaizumi who facetimes with you, and calls you ugly, and posts shitty pictures of you. Iwaizumi who could crack dumb jokes with you, or make you laugh so hard your stomach hurts. He was a good friend when it was just you two, alone - like a whole different person. Alone together, when you were in his company as friends it was like you two against the world. He was there for you if you needed him, and you always had his back when the time called. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Sometimes you meet people who are more than friends, or lovers - but soulmates on a level far beyond what the heart can see. Hajime taught you to believe in something as corny as soulmates because even if he was never your boyfriend, his heart would always be stained with pieces of you. Like a mosaic of shattered glass, if you shine light on his being - there's a picture of you spread on the floor with an eager smile with laughter that brings you to tears. Soulmates, like each and every piece of you would always have a piece of him too. It was something so far beyond love. Something bigger and brighter, and heavier too. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You were sure that he was your soulmate on some level, and it didn’t matter if you dated or not. Admittedly, you know there would never be a person you love in the same way you love him - and you could accept that.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Sleeping together hadn’t been your idea. It was his, one day out of the blue  - the two of you were hanging out and he kisses you. He doesn’t speak on it, and you don’t ask - even suppressed emotions come out sometime and sex was just one of the many ways it manifests. You wonder if he kisses other girls the way he kisses you, but not in a jealous or bitter way. You would be surprised if he did. You know him better than he would ever know himself, because it was always you by his side. He could never hide from you, even if he tried too. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>It was a year into being friends that he was different. He got his heart-broken by the girl he was dating, and his solution was to see how many girls he could get in his blackbook. He needed an ego boost, and you understood what the intent was, even though you advised against it. It just escalated from there, and suddenly he had been single for two years but had a body count in the double digits and enough unsaved numbers to scare anyone. You weren’t mad at him for it, but you never approved of it either. It was clearly getting in his head - his fear of being vulnerable was trumped by a false sense of importance that he spent so much time perfecting. Three years of being on top of the world, you can’t say you would let it go either. Narcissism is a lot easier to tackle then emptiness and fear - so you just watch him as he buries himself in one night stands. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You get it. He wasn’t a bad person, but he needed to feel like he belonged. To something, or to someone. It was all he could lean on - far too afraid of the reality that you brought him. It would scare anyone to be so vulnerable, but sometimes when you look in his eyes you see the person you love so dearly. And it makes you stay. That person is worth it. That person makes you feel like everything will be okay. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He realizes that he could never fuck you in the way he fucks them, because you’re you. You’re his best friend, whose picked him up a hundred times after he'd fallen. The person who helped through his first breakup, the one who took care of him when he sprained his ankle playing soccer, and who regularly drops by to help him study. The person whose place he can crash at when he’s drunk, who he can trust with everything, who makes him feel like he’s on top of the world just by being there. He can bury his dick in you and pretend he doesn’t care but you know better and so does he. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Iwaizumi was in too deep with you, because when he’s with you - he isn’t numb. You never look at him any different, never idolizing him or making him to be a monster because to you he’s just human. You saw through him, and he can’t say he expected any less. He would never expect any less from you. It was starting to get to both of you. That much is clear and the threshold for this awkward dance around your feelings was breaking steadily. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You already knew everything there was to know, but you don’t think he does. The reality was catching up with you quickly, and soon enough you’re not sure you can stay around him. You’d always have his back, but if this was the path he wanted to follow you don’t want to chase behind him. You don’t want to reach out for a friend who only exists in memories, to a soulmate whose broken off from his soul entirely. You loved him so sincerely, but you loved you too. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“What are you on about?,” he replies. You’re brought back to reality, and you take a breath. You can hear it in his voice, the way it shakes when you speak - like it’s just what he’s waiting for. You know there’s a part of him who knows what might be coming, but his ego is suffocating his reason so you just sigh - shaking your head as you stand up. He watches as you stand, the curves of your skin under the light. You wonder what the right decision is - but your stomach churns at the way things are. What were you saving? Who were you fighting for when your Hajime is nowhere to be found? You turn to look at him, and there's a flash of reality in his face that disappears just as fast as it came. You stare at him pointedly, and then run a hand through your hair. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I miss you,” is all you say at first. He stares at you, for a second and he feels a lump in his throat. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I’m here,” he replies, throat dry. Such a simple exchange that carries all this weight, and you shake your head. He stares at you for a second, and you have that piercing gaze that swallows him up. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“You know what I mean, Iwa,” you don’t use his first name and he flinches. He flinches because you look through him so easily, like you know everything about him because you do and he’s never been more scared. He braces himself for whatever you say. Instead, you look at him with a pained expression before shaking your head, looking for your sweatpants and sliding them on. He watches you shuffle around the room, and suddenly things are just too real. He feels like he’s losing grip on reality, so he opens his phone to relieve that tense emotions that settle in his stomach. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Are you going to Oikawa's party later?,” he asks, desperately wanting to change the subject. You swallow the bile that threatened to spill as you turn to look at him, giving him another deep talk. The Hajime you know would’ve asked you about it. You shrug, thinking about it for a second and then nodding. He gives you an awkward smile - and you smile back, ingenuine because you realize you’re smiling at a stranger. You’ve been laying in bed with one too, and you feel sick. You’re dressed, with your bag over your shoulder and he stares hard. Both of you are waiting for a conversation that won’t come so you cut things short before it gets too painful. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I’ll see you later, Hajime,” and it isn’t meant to sound like a goodbye. Both of you notice how much it does as you leave his apartment with a sigh. He curses under his breath when he watches you leave, and there's a dull ache that he’s itching to fill. He refuses to hurt again. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Even if a part of him knows losing you will hurt worse. </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>_</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was more of a kick-back then a party. A lot of Oikawa's highschool friends, some of whom you knew but a lot who you didn’t. From what you can gather they all played volleyball together, and everyone wanted to meet up. Oikawa invited you because he thought you would get along well with them, and you had to be honest, you were excited to meet some new people. You came to the party after finishing your anthropology homework and taking a long, hot shower. You weren’t trying to impress anyone, mostly there for the guise of free liquor and casual conversation. There were a lot of people, some random girls - and then the people Oikawa showed you in some old pictures. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You walk in during the height of busy-ness, immediately scuffling through the crowd to find Oikawa. You didn’t really know anyone else here, and you had little to no desire to try and text Hajime at a time like this. Immediately, you like the vibes. Everyone that Oikawa showed you in pictures is there, and they all have about the same energy you would imagine. Your eyes immediately catch a stocky brunette, with legs built from marble and kind eyes. You give him a glance before you continue you on your way - you’d have to find him later. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You’ve never been so happy to see someone then when you catch Oikawa's gaze. He looks at you with an excitable grin as you shimmy next to him - he’s stood before with people you recognize. Hinata, Kageyama, and Suga you think they were? You give them all a small wave, as Oikawa hands you a cup of punch. You take a sip, knowing to slow yourself down because the drink was dangerously sweet which only means it’s full of alcohol. The burn is more than tolerable, the drink still cold. You shove your free hand into the pocket of your sweats, which hang lazily around your middle, a crop top that shows off your midriff and a windbreaker. You have some hoops and some lazy makeup. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You figure you must look tired as shit, because the boys around you can’t seem to meet your gaze. You chuckle a little, giving them a wave as Oikawa pouts at you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m Y/N,” you say warmly, chuckling internally at how they all relax “Nice to meet you guys. Sorry about… my face,” you joke. They all crack a smile about that as you continue, sitting up on the counter  “I’m only here for drinks and to see this jackass,” you finish. Oikawa pouts, but everyone seems to warm up to you immediately. You were always yourself, and that was a quality a lot of people didn’t have. Oikawa's presence allowed you to relax - comfortable with just chilling by his side. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nice to meet you, I’m Sugawara,” the gray haired one announces, watching as he points at the other two “This is Kageyama and that’s Hinata. They’re both freshman,” he says casually. You hadn’t seen any of them on campus so you assume they’re going to a different university. You just nod, giving them a casual grin. They relax, falling into conversation with Oikawa soon after that - you only contribute to conversation on and off as they tell you about their volleyball days. It was a good conversation - and you wonder if Tooru had a thing for one of them because he was nervous the whole time they talk. You figure you could ask later, opting to just continue the conversation in its current course. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tooru - you sound like a real dick in highschool,” you snicker, as he shoves you. He makes a whine of complain </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It wasn’t that bad,” he urges. The 4 of you share a look before breaking out into a series of laughs, and you stop him in his tracks. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tooru you blocked me a few weeks ago because I kept beating your ass in 8-ball,” you say deadpanned “If you were even a quarter as competitive then as you are now, you owe everyone an apology,” you say, flicking his forehead with your thumb and forefinger. He smooths the side of his head before scoffing at you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve already apologized to Tobio,” Oikawa huffs. Kageyama nods awkwardly and you smile at him “It’s a start then,” you decide giving Kageyama a thumbs up that he returns awkwardly. Hinata snickers next to him and you figure those two must be close. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before conversation can continue, the brunette from earlier pops into the kitchen. He looks at everyone sheepishly - scratching the back of his neck but pausing to smile when he sees you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah - sorry to interrupt. We’re set up for beer pong but we need another player,” the brunette asks. You immediately perk up - you were so goddamn good at beer pong. You look a sit up a little </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m up for it…,” you trail off, you never caught his name.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Daichi,” he finishes. You smile at him, turning up on your charm so you can get laid or at least get the handsome dudes number. You run a hand through your hair, shaking it out a little before pulling down the hood of your windbreaker. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m up for it, Daichi but it depends,” you say with a lilt in your voice, watching as he stares at you with a smile. He likes your energy “Am I kicking your ass or are we on the same team?,” you ask. He chuckles, deep in his chest. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I like your confidence. You’d be playing against me 3 vs 3,” he finishes. You grin so wide it splits your face like a crack of lightning, there’s no feeling like getting a grown man to drink himself to oblivion. Though, if you really did wanna fuck him you might have to ease up. You contemplate for a moment before nodding. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nothing like carrying a team on my back,” you say amused, gesturing with your head for him to lead you into the living room “Cmon, Daichi - lead the way,” you quip finally. He laughs softly as you wave everyone goodbye and follow Daichi into the living room. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It would be your luck to run into Hajime at a time like this, that’s the only thing on your mind as you let Daichi walk you to the living room. You look at Hajime who seems startled to see you, as if you hadn’t told him you’d be there. You recognize the other person on your team as Hanamaki, and you give him a nod. You ignore Iwaizumi for the time being, because you know it shouldn’t feel as awkward for you as it does. You mask it well though. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is Kuroo, and Bokuto,” Daichi introduces, before pausing to look at you “I get the feeling you already know your teammates,” he says. You nod, rolling your eyes as you take your windbreaker off. You lay it on a chair, tying your hair up exposing your midriff and Iwaizumi wants to scoff. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I sure do. But, anyways - I’m Y/N. I’m here to kick your ass,” you announce to the 3 of them. Kuroo gives you a quirked brow, and Bokuto grins. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re awful confident,” Kuroo comments. Hanamaki laughs a little, pulling up next to you “She has good reason to be,” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She was talking shit to me in the kitchen too,” Daichi murmurs, eyeing your middle. You can feel Iwaizumis eyes bore into the back of your head “It would be a shame if you don’t live up to the hype,” Daichi comments smugly. His friends look taken aback - you figure he wasn’t the flirtatious type. You stretch, the bottom of your bra on display as you hold the ping pong ball confidently in your hand. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bring it on,” you challenge.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The rules are typical, but apparently they play with re-racking. You advise against it, already ready to destroy their confidence but they insist and the night ensues. You carry your team on your back  - you get a ball in every single time it's your turn and had it been one-on-one, none of them would’ve stood a chance. You’ve had barely anything to drink, and it was 1 cup to 4. You look at the three dudes standing in front of you, all flushed from the alcohol as they stare at you in disbelief. You didn’t even have to re-rack, as you flick your wrist and get the remaining cup. You look at Daichi, who has been shouldering the weight of drinking for most of the night. He picks up the cup with a stupid smile on his face, taking the last of the drink with a numb cringe. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re a monster,” Bokuto comments with a howl of laughter. You bow in honor, ignoring how Iwaizumi scoffs behind you. You already knew he was so pissy, and you didn’t have the heart to care. You had watched him take too many girls home to feel remorse for shooting your shot Daichi finishes his cup and places it on the table before staring at you, clearly a little tipsy. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m impressed,” Daichi admits. You shoot him a smile, a sincere pretty once. Not flirtatious but cute, and Daichi blushes a little. You can feel seething distantly but you wave it off. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I never disappoint,” you say, voice cheeky. Kuroo and Bokuto let out howls of encouragement and Daichi would normally say something about it, but he’s too distracted by you. You pick our phone up out of your pocket and check the time before giving him a little grin. He pulls his phone out too, watching as you put your number in his phone with a smile. You lean over, placing a kiss on his cheek which makes him blush. You fall apart with laughter at his friend's encouragement. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If you weren’t so tipsy, and I didn’t have an early morning - I could show you some other things to be impressed with,” you giggle “But shoot me a text, and we can take a raincheck,” you finish. Daichi gives you a goofy smile, nodding furiously. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’d like that,” he hums, leaning into you. You giggle, forcing yourself to pull away before you take that man on the table. You pat his chest as you turn around, grabbing your things and sliding your windbreaker over your shoulders. You look at Iwaizumi who wears an unreadable expression, before looking at Hanamaki. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It was good to see you, Hanamaki. Text me sometime, yeah,” you offer. Hanamaki just hums at you as he helps the boys clean up. You turn to Iwaizumi again, unsure of what to do. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m gonna let Oikawa know I’m heading out,” you tell him “You staying?,” your voice is warm like he knows it to be. His anger subsides long enough to huff and answer you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nah, I’ll walk home with you,” he doesn’t know why he says it. It doesn’t seem like you do either, cocking your head to one side but just nodding. He watches as you thread through the mild crowd before returning in front of him. You don’t offer him a smile or anything, but you’re relaxed. Anger bubbles in his chest again at your nonchalance, but he follows you out the door before he has a change to say anything (though he doesn’t know what he’d say either way) </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s cold, but not all that late when you and him walk down the street. Oikawa's place isn’t far from where you live, so you wonder why Hajime offers to walk with you. You figure he may end up crashing at your place, but you don’t worry about it. You shove your hands in your pockets, staring at the floor thinking about the party. Your mind wanders to Daichi, and you smile. You wish you would have talked to him a bit more, but your thoughts trail to the boy beside you. Iwaizumi's eyes are trained to the floor as he walks in tandem next to you, and you can sense something is off. Part of you wants to ask what's wrong, but another part knows there's no point. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Damn your own heart, you sigh - turning to face him. You stop and he does too, looking at you curiously. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is it?,” you cut straight to the point, though you don’t know with what expectations. Iwaizumi looks at you - like really looks at you, and it comes crashing in on him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your eyes are tired, there's smudged makeup under them and little indents where you rub them. Your hair is messy, the color of it reflected by the streetlight hung over your head. Your stomach peeks from under your shirt, soft like the rest of you and you have this unaware sort of look on your face. Your hands are in your pockets, but he can tell that they want to fiddle with your earrings. He can see it in the way your pick at the inside of your pockets, the threads. Your eyes are looking at him - specks of light reflected in them and Iwaizumi just stares. Speechless, he just watches you as you look at him and he’s hit with every feeling he could ever imagine. He breathes, a deep breath and anger settles in his stomach again. He doesn’t know what to do, not a thought runs through his mind as he runs on adrenaline. The most dangerous part of love is how it makes the most ordinary qualities something of dreams. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He loves you. He loves you so much he can’t take it. When you left his apartment, he had this anxiety he couldn’t shake. You didn’t text him either, and he feels like he’s drowning. He remembers trying to brush it off by going to the party, but then he sees you. He sees you and he remembers everything he might be leaving behind, and Daichi was the nail in the coffin. It was now or never. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I fucking hate the way Daichi looked at you,” he doesn’t know how else to say it. You’re taken aback by the sentiment, if  he were anyone else you might figure he was jealous. But he was him, and you doubt he had any change of mind so fast, so you just blink. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He wasn’t being creepy, Hajime,” you offer, and he shakes his head - clicking his teeth. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t like when anyone looks at you like that,” and there's this pause of silence. You think you catch on, and you’re surprised by the idea that he was capable of being jealous. You can ignore the hypocrisy of it for now, but the whole thing leaves you dumbfounded. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’re just friends, Hajime,” you hum, not taking him seriously and he steps close to you. Your breath catches, you’ve never seen him this serious in your years of friendship and your eyes widen. You feel like you’re gonna fall over, but he catches you. His palms are large around your waist as his gaze settles on yours intently. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This isn’t fair,” you huff. He knows that as well as you do, but he can’t take it. He stares at you, blinking “I’m sorry,” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What changes now?,” you ask seriously, taking in a breath.  He stares at the ground for a second as you continue, still holding you “What does it matter if you're jealous that some guy is looking at me? It won’t change anything between you and me. Nothing ever changes between you and me,” your voice is soft. It’s a whisper in the night, and tears threaten your eyes but theres no sadness. It’s frustration, more than anything. Hurt that you’ve spent too many tears on already. Pain that you have already accepted, like a knife in your side that you leave in - more afraid of losing blood than hurting. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You tell me you love me, and then what? How can I know I won’t wake up tomorrow with another broken heart because of you?,” he stares at you disheartened. You’ve had this talk with yourself many times. You love him, and he loves you - but what does it matter?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You keep pushing me out like it’ll change what we are,” you sigh. You’re jaded, pulling away from his grasp and stepping back. It’s odd to look at him, there's this longing that both of you feel but neither of you can act on but you already miss when he was holding you. You know better than to get used to it, breathing shakily as you continue “But I don’t care to make you the center of my universe. I don’t care to chase you, or build your ego or tear you down. I don’t care if we have sex and you don’t call me back. I don’t care if you fuck a hundred girls,”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hajime just stares at you, your hands shaking as you fiddle with your fingers. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I care about your graduation and your future. I care about your mom, and your family back home. I care about whether or not you have health insurance, or if you ate breakfast, or if you’re sleeping enough,”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You don’t really know how else to say it, or to get it across that you’re both in too deep. You don’t know how to tell him that there’s nothing he could do that would make him love you any less - and that was the scary part. You would never love him any less either. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hajime - no matter how hard you try, I’ll never forget the real you,” and you smile sadly before taking another breath “I don’t care if it scares you and I’m glad you’re not fighting how you feel but,” you look at him so tenderly, with this softened expression before sighing again. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But even if I want you to be my boyfriend, I don’t want to fight for someone who won't change. I want to give my heart to someone who will cherish it,” your voice is wistful as you speak </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Someone who can love me like I love them and isn’t afraid to get close to my heart. Someone who can be vulnerable with me and it should be you. I wish it could be you, but I can’t let myself be with you Hajime,” and you smooth your thumb over his cheek. It feels so natural - like meant to be in a way that most people aren’t and it breaks your heart. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can’t be with you if you can’t even tell me you love me. I just can’t,” you trail off, unsure of how to finish your sentence. The streets are completely empty. You and him simply stand facing each other, and for the first time in 4 years, Hajime feels something he’s suppressed deep in his mind. He looks at you, and his whole heart bursts. He feels like he’s gonna be sick, stomach ballooning with butterflies  and nerves jittery. He feels everything at once, the heartbreaking reality of losing you makes him nauseous. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All it takes is a few seconds to come to terms with the fact that losing you is like losing the only good part of him he has left - and like a tidal wave crashing to shor, his ego lays shattered in his hands. If the universe is giving him a second chance, or a sign - then this was it. The silence is unwavering, thick enough to cut in two as he walks up to you. He cradles your face in his hands, and takes you in. The skin around your nose is flaking, and your makeup is worn. You are the most beautiful woman he’s ever met in his life. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He forces himself to breathe - because it’s so fucking scary to admit to someone that you love them like they were your oxygen. Hajime is handing you the key to his heart, and hoping you don’t throw it away like once happened before. He’s terrified, but at the same time he settles with relief. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He swallows, and leans in. You can feel his breath on your lips, stained with alcohol and gum. He’s warm, snaking hands underneath your shirt before you can think about it and breathing your scent in. You smell sweet and familiar - like home in a person and then you breathe deeply. Desire like this isn’t something Hajime has ever felt before - caught between carnal and sincere Hajime stares at your lips, his hands on your skin and looks into your eyes. The darkness of your irises that challenge him rightfully. Hajime would do anything for you, and there was no use in denying as much. Enough to kill his own ego, or at the very least enough to try. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hajime,” your voice is something like music. Something like a siren for his heart, watching you with intent eyes and brow curled up and suddenly you're blushing. He’s never been so serious before and the cause was you. He stares at your lips, covered in gloss and then looks into your eyes. He pulls you to him, his voice rumbles from low in his chest and you’re startled. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love you,” he starts there. You gasp, taken almost completely by surprise. Your mind goes to argue with him about it, like it’s too sudden. You don’t think he’s making a mistake but you don’t know if he’s sure - maybe he’s not sober enough? You open your mouth but he quiets you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know you just like you know me” he reminds “And if you think I don’t think about you everyday of my life, I swear you don’t know me at all,” his lips curl a little into a thoughtful smile at your face. You still managed to be so innocent. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think about you every goddamn day. I can’t even fuck anyone without thinking about you. You’re annoying,” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s not meant to be mean - it’s just him. It’s the real, sincere him. Your best friend that you hold so dearly and suddenly, you want to give it all a try. You shake your head at his comment, and to soothe the moment he kisses your forehead, up against your hairline before resting his head on top of yours. You’re stiff but you don’t move. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re annoying as shit, actually. You’re always so stupidly selfless, and you’re cute even when you look like shit. No matter how much I may hate myself, you never do. You never treat me differently,” his voice cracks at the end. He’s vulnerable in front of you, and you pull away instinctively to wipe his tears. They keep coming, the feeling of your hands brushing them away only makes him cry harder and he chuckles. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’d give it all up for you. Nothing - no one could ever make me feel how you do, It scares me to death,” he cringes a little and you chuckle, but his tear-stained expression lands on your face. You’re in awe of him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Every girl I’ve made rounds with now - they’re nothing but distractions. They don’t look at me like you do. When I saw you look at Daichi like that - fuck, my chest started aching. And i wondered if you had felt like that when you saw me doing stupid shit. When I was talking to other girls - did I make your heart hurt like this? I kept thinking about that,” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You did,” you tease. He takes an inhale of breath, pressing his forehead to yours. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry. I’m really goddamn sorry. I don’t deserve you,” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No you don’t, you prick,” you huff. He’s about to be dejected, before you wrap your arms around his waist and hug him back, sniffling “It’s really too bad you’re my soulmate. The universe has shit taste,” you finish. Hajime chokes and you laugh. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Soulmate?,” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You look at him pulling away, suddenly nervous under his gaze and he swears you’ve never looked this cute in your whole life. Soulmate? I mean - he’s definitely thought that about you before, but he’s dismissed it because he’s sure you wouldn’t feel the same. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t you think so?,” you ask, shy. He nods dumbly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shit - I mean, yeah I do but.. I never thought .. you know you’re… shit,” he curses himself for not knowing how to express it, but the bright smile on your face makes it all worth it. You make it all better. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You make me so weak,” he mumbles against your skin. “But, I wouldn’t want it any other way,” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s not good at being sappy, so he just says what's on his mind. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I want you to be my girlfriend, but if I could I would skip past all of it - I wouldn’t think twice about making you mine forever,” he makes an attempt to express his sincerity. He deems is a success based on the gasp of surprise and the way you hug him tighter. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No more fuckboy Hajime?,” you ask, almost like a confirmation and he sighs, already embarrassed of himself. He pulls his phone, unlocking it before handing it to you. He swears on his own that he only wants you. He wants to open his heart to the only person who can handle, and he knows he’ll love you until he takes his last breath. A dam breaking in his heart. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The password is your birthday. Go through all my shit, block whoever you want - I don’t give a fuck. You can send them a picture of me between your legs if it’s pissing you off. I’m yours forever. If you want to give me a shot, I promise you won’t regret it ever again,” he hands you the phone and you blush, shaking your head violently. The password was your birthday??</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It annoys me that you’re hot and sincere. Stop that,” you complain. Iwaizumi shoots you a playful grin and your heart soars - because god it just feels so right. It feels so right, and the way he looks at you. Maybe it’s naive to believe, but your heart begs you to listen. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It annoys me that you’re hot too, you know,” he comes in close to you, nipping at your neck and you giggle “Daichi was looking at you like he was ready to eat you,” there's a pout in his voice, even if his words are dirty. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah? I might’ve let him,” you hum thoughtful. Your boyfriend has a click in his jaw. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How busy are you tomorrow?,” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not very. Who's asking?,” you tease. He can’t help the grin that breaks across his face, pulling back from your hug and opting to encircle an arm around your waist.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Your boyfriend is,” he hums, smiling “Now let’s go to your place, yeah?,” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>__ </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It isn’t often Hajime gets an opportunity like this. A new found relationship gives him the opportunity of a lifetime, and if you think you’re going to get through this without enough orgasms to make your stomach hurt - then you don’t know him very well at all. He doesn’t even let you breathe, he wants to fuck you so selfishly until every nerve in your body aches for his touch and his alone. He closes the door behind you as you talk into your apartment, hang up your coat - and barely a moment passes before he’s on you. He stands tall above you, calloused pads of fingers that trail along your sides and dip into the waistband of your sweatpants. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His palms hold your waist and he draws you to him. You only eye him curiously, though you were expecting sex there’s a glint in his expression that makes you shiver. He licks his lips first, before leaning to your height and kissing you slowly. It starts that way anyhow - his lips are chapped as they move with your mouth. Slowly but sure, his tongue makes an appearance as he nips at your bottom lip. His tongue is keen, slowly dragging across your lips each time you pull away before he feels you respond the same. You know you like Hajime based on how wet just kissing him makes you but the thought gets dismissed quickly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You pull away barely breathing, ripples of goosebumps appearing over every expanse of skin as you shiver - a string of saliva that doesn’t break when Hajime pulls away and he just looks at you. Looks at you with a gleam in his eyes that read like a challenge you’d never proposed but he takes on. You feel vulnerable, but Hajime just shoots you a small smile. He’s going to fuck you to tears if its the last thing he does, and he decides that the very minute he enters your apartment. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re my girlfriend now, right?,” he asks, and like you were in a trance you nod simply. His hand comes up to your face, a thumb smoothing against your bottom lip as he watches you patiently. Curiously, he pushes past your parted lips and you close around his thumb. His heart flutters but his dick twitches too and Hajime doesn’t know why he’s waited this long. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My girlfriend should only get the best treatment, yeah?,” he asks again. You whimper at the tone of his voice, not casual at all and you just nod a little slower.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m gonna fuck you so good you’ll see god,” and normally a line like that would aggravate you but the tenacity in his voice has you itching to believe it. You whimper a little “Gonna lay you on my lap and fingerfuck you open, pretty girl,” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And after that, you know what I’ll do?,” he hums, vibrating against your throat. You shake your head a little and he chuckles “I’m gonna suck on your clit until you're dripping all over yourself and making a mess. You’re gonna cum so many times it aches,” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He means every word - he doesn’t even know how to express it without taking action. He knows where your bedroom is, and watches you as you follow him thoughtlessly. Hajime is going to ruin you for anyone else and he doesn’t feel bad about it. You were his now and he was gonna make sure it stayed that way. You deserve only the best, and he’s put you through too much to give you anything less.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m gonna help you strip baby,” he hums. You look at him embarrassed at the request but he just shakes his head, coming up in front of you. He slides his shirt off to make you more comfortable before his fingers tug the bottom of your crop top. He tugs it over your head and then holds your waist, tilting his head to one side with a smile. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re so fucking pretty,” followed by a mouth attached to your neck. Iwaizumi sucks on the skin of your neck, placing a kiss every time a new mark is formed. His mouth is hot on your skin, already burning up under his gaze. He travels down to the base of your neck, hands working to unhook your bra as he watches the second item fall to the floor. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But you’ll look prettier covered in fucking hickies that I put on you,” he breathes for a second, a calloused hand reaching  up for your breasts, nipples pebbled under his careful touch. You twitch immediately, a lulling pleasure that tears you in two as his hands work. He sits on your bed while you stand - his mouth in perfect angle to enclose around whatever side of your tits isn’t kept busy by roaming hands. He leaves one on top of your chest, the hickies there smaller but darker. You whine at the way he’s being - one part soft and sweet the other completely set on wrecking you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You’re itching for his touch but he pulls away from you, though his expression reads desperate. He dips his fingers into the waistband of your sweats, pulling them down past your stomach before the rest drops to the floor. You were wearing a matching set - lace panties that don’t bode well being soaked. He doesn’t take them off yet, instead massaging your thighs and backside with his hands before kissing your stomach. His neck is craned down to do so snapping the elastic against your skin with quirked lips. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hajime,” you breathe his name out experimentally and he smiles. He smiles stupidly, goofily in love with you because all of this is for that very reason. You look down at him with a tremble in your lips, returning the action but praying he fucking touches you before you lose your mind. He won’t and you both know that but it doesn’t stop you from trying to nudge him in that direction. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah princess?,” he kisses your thighs, a finger only ghosting over your clit before your hand comes around his shoulder. You need this more than you can explain, and he almost wants to coo at you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please touch me,” you please with him. He nods, a toothy grin on his face as he stops towards the middle of the bed and urges you to follow him. He looks at you as you stand on your knees above him, kissing softly before giving you some instruction. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lay over my lap beautiful,” his voice is smooth and sweet as he asks you, and you nod as he shifts again. His weight is leaned on one side as you lay over his thigh, pressed up against the small of your back as he uses a strong arm to secure you in his grip. The position is awfully intimate, Iwaizumis face pressed closely to your neck. He stares at you warmly, offering you a tender expression. You flush, an arm going to cover your face but his fingers come around your wrist as he lowers them. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You’re unbelievably eager, your body is responding to each careful touch so vividly. You’re open and ready to let him do what he pleases, but there's a nest of nerves in your stomach that refuse to settle. Adrenaline mixed with carnal desire mixed with emotional weight is one hell of a way to be horny. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He uses his dominant hand to press some fingers into your mouth, collecting saliva on the pads before he moves your panties to the side. Immediately you’re mewling at his touch, a hazy sort of pleasure that finally gets some well-needed attention. He’s decided to take his time with you right now, that much is clear to you as he rubs your clit patiently. He’s barely moving but a cry escapes your throat, his voice is gruff in your ears as his hands go at an aching pace. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re incredible, you know that?,” he muses, as your hand holds his wrists. You’re already spasming on and off as he drags out the pace of the endeavor, needy against his touch. Every nerve in your body is on fire - lit up with a lust that burns like lava. There's a sheen of sweat on your skin as he continues down the sunken path, now adding another finger and starting to circle your clit slowly.Your body is wavering on the sensation being far too much and not nearly enough. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll never get how much I like you,” his saccharine words are complementary to his touch. Carefully overwhelming, you whimper with approval as he picks up the pace for you. You’re nothing short of stunning, fingers gripped around his wrists as he rubs your clit. “The way you look right now - I wanna keep it to myself forever,” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Look at how you're twitching baby,” he breathes into the side of your throat. Your back arches as your first orgasm approaches, body convulsing at the contact. He’s pressed into your side, his cock twitching against your thighs as you shake through your first orgasm. You feel out of breath, but Iwaizumi has no intention of stopping. Instead he lowers his hands, curling his middle finger inside of you to the knuckle. You clench around his fingers, head thrown back as you cry out. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hajime - fuck, please,” but it falls on deaf ears. He kisses the sides of your neck as he hooks his finger against your g-spot, smiling as a gasp gets choked out of you. Your eyes shoot open, and Iwaizumi adds insult to injury. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Whose pussy is this baby?,” he breathes. You can barely respond, jolting violently as more waves of pressure build up in your stomach. You make an attempt to close your legs, thighs aching as they lay spread open but you’re too late. There’s a pin-point precision in his fingers angled perfectly as the sound of his palm hitting your skin as he fingers you open makes the room feel fuzzy. You’re a mess, only one orgasm deep ready to cum all over again, wet and sticky around his fingers. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s yours -” you call out for him, head turning to connect lips with him sloppily. He chuckles into the kiss, your free hand on the side of his face never wanting to leave the feeling of his lips to yours while his fingers curl inside you over and over. You’re something like light-headed, floating on clouds as pleasure forces itself to your core and jolts you awake and you’re drooling. You’re so worked up by his everything - by the possession in his tone, and the loving lilt in his voice. You’ve never felt this before but you never want it to stop either. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck, ‘m all yours Iwa. Want your dick to split me open so bad, need you,” you know you're incoherent, babbling into each kiss when he pulls away and he kisses the corners of your mouth and your nose. You’re really his princess. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m gonna ruin you and put you together again, pretty girl,” and you giggle for a second before you gasp, clicking against his forehead as you orgasm again, a second time. You whimper and hum and buck your hips as he fucks into you while you cum a second time. A rush of sticky liquid before as you convulse. A strangled moan leaves you and you whine for him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love you - hnngh I love you Hajime,” and he kisses your temple, saying I love you too before pulling his fingers out. You hate how empty it feels, but feel flush as he swirls his tongue lazily around his fingers. He lets spit fall down two fingers now, and goes back immediately to scissoring you open and you heave. He spreads his fingers inside of you, pressing against your clit in the same as before but you’re full again. He dips his head to close around your nipples, aching to get his mouth on you in whatever way he can. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sob, breathlessly panting as he slows his pace. He makes you feel this one, more focused on stretching you out than he is on fucking you. It’s not rushed, focused on simple pleasure as your body rattles at any touch that isn’t deep sensation. His hold on you is fucking ridiculous - you would beg on your hands and knees for him to fuck you a little faster but you can tell it wouldn’t change a thing. He places feather light kisses on your shoulders. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re so sensitive, huh?,” his palm pushed against your clit as he explored you with his fingers as deep as he could go. He almost chokes up when he looks at you, on display for him with cum running between your legs and clit puffy from need. Your inner thighs tremble from the tension, and you seem to be somewhere else. Your voice is a constant presence, whimpers falling over themselves trying to escape the canal of your throat now hoarse.You groan, unsure of how much time has passed as Hajime continues that way for a while. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hajime please, please - I can’t,” and you don’t want him to stop but the idea of cumming another time is so daunting. You’re eased by the sound of his voice as he quiets you down, comforted by the rumbling in his chest when he speaks. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No no, I know you can baby - i know you can do it,” and you believe him, so you just nod as you cum for a third time. This time is more like an ache, that swells between your legs as you go a little blurry eyed. Your eyes are glassy as your hips snap up and then stutter, a trembling mess as a tremor passes through you. You moan loud, reaching for more of your boyfriend to hold onto and he simply pecks you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good fucking girl,” he breathes deeply at the sight of you. You can feel how wet you are, it’s uncomfortable slick between your legs and you gently close them. You crush Hajimes hand and he pulls away, cleaning them off with his mouth before wiping them on the front of his sweats. Sweat soaks your forehead, as you blink at him lazily. He pats your tummy, kissing all over his face and you giggle tired. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I still wanna eat you out and fuck you,” he informs “Are you up for it?,” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Want you to ruin me. Then give me kisses,” you reply and Hajime smiles big. He shifts from his position at your side, and so do you. You lay amongst your pillows as he settles between your legs, the sight of dark hair and eager eyes makes you grin. You twist some of his locks between your fingers as he makes a show of kissing up your thighs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re so fucking gorgeous - swear you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I didn’t take you for the corny type, Hajime,” you pant, gaining mild consciousness. He rolls his eyes up at you, but he couldn’t be more delighted with the response </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re royalty to me baby,” and he nips at your thighs as you giggle “Kind of a pillow princess but still royalty,” he teases. You gasp with offence. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Am not,” you exclaim to him but the words get stolen from your throat as he licks a strip against your clit, tongue lapping up at any arousal. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not fair,” you whine and he laughs loudly. It was so like him, really it was. A deep breath later and all you know to do is thread your fingers through his hair. He was too good at this and you would yell at him about it later. His tongue smooths your clit with ease, pausing every now and again to make you squirm and then sucking on the bundle of nerves softly. He lifts his hips above the bed, fisting his cock that’s painfully hard at this point. He can feel how quick he might orgasm when he actually get’s a chance to fuck you, how wet and tight you would be gripping his dick like a fucking vice. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You grind against his tongue at some point, and he reaches his hands up to hold hands with. If you weren’t three orgasms deep by now you would’ve cried on the spot at the level of intimacy but you can save it for after. You feel like you’re drowning in the best way, air pushed out from your lungs as you’re overrun by pleasure. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You cum all over his face and he laps it up like it was a life source - which is embarrassing as it is hot. You tug on his head, trying your best to move away from him before you make a further mess. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, Hajime,” your voice is hoarse as you finish off again, unsure of how you were still together after all that. You’re so goddamn overstimulated but if you don’t shove his dick as far inside of you as it can go there’s no reason for anything. He looks up at you, wiping the mess on his chin with a back of your hand and you pull him up for a lazy kiss. You place kisses all over his face with a tired smile. You loved this dumbass so much you wanna cry. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah?,”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know you’re like really stuck with my ass right? You’re not making me cum 4 times and going anywhere - no sir,” you say seriously. He laughs loudly, burying his face in your neck. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bold of you to assume that wasn’t the goal, dumbass,” he chides. You both fall into a fit of laughter and your heart nearly bursts right then. This was definitely the best friend that you know and love, and you bump your forehead against the side of his head. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey Hajime,” you say again. He just hums this time, hugging you closely and you feel like you’re on cloud nine. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hn?,”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love youuuuuu,” you say with a light tone. He giggled a little bit, kissing the side of your neck. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love you too,” and he stops for a moment, really holding you close “I don’t know how you can forgive me, but thank you,” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’re soulmates stupid,” you correct his train thought immediately, as he sniffles into your neck. He was a sweetheart sometimes, and your tone goes soft “I’d hide a body for you. A couple fuck ups wont send me anywhere,” you assure. He looks up at you with glass eyes and kisses you another time, chaste but sweet. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay,” he breathes “Okay. We’ll take more later, but where do you keep condoms because my dick is gonna fall off if we don’t fuck right now,” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You snort and then you shrug, looking at him shyly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I mean… last I got checked I was clean. I know you are too cause your results got mailed to my apartment and I’m on birth control so.. we don’t have to use a condom. We’re together now, after all,” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He looks at you dumbfounded. He has a stupid smile on his face but then looks at you seriously. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I like to think I’m mostly morally sound but if this is like a boyfriend litmus test, there is like 0 way I’m gonna say now to fucking raw. I have willpower, but not that much,” he says honestly. You chuckle, spreading your legs and wrapping your arms around his neck. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I want it inside me,” you hum. He curses under his breath, immediately pulling his cock out, pushing his sweatpants past his legs haphazardly. You reach your hand down, wrapping around it and feeling the weight of it in your grip. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wanna blow you,” you pout. He shakes his head violently. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No fucking way,” he laughs “I might just get it in and cum on the spot,” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How can you be resident fuckboy and have no endurance?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re my girlfriend dumbass. My dick can only get this restless when I’m in love,” he scolds, lining himself up at your entrance. You laugh at first, then gasp at the intrusion. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re so romantic,” you say, fake swooning. He just rolls his eyes at you, throwing his head back as he feels you convulse around his cock. You’re so goddamn tight, and so fucking wet - the idea of emptying his load inside of you is making his whole brain fry. He gets all the way to your cervix, bottoming out as he holds your legs apart. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good fucking god, baby - damn this pussy is tight,” he breathes against your neck. You whine at how full he leaves you, a slight curve up that hits perfectly with the way your back is arched. You can feel him so deep inside of you, all the way in your stomach. It aches to take him after the brutal succession of your orgasms, but it feels incredible. He lets you adjust, but it doesn’t take long at all.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He holds your legs as he tries to find a pace, painfully ignoring the part of his brain that’s begging him to just bust right then. Your legs are lifted slightly, and he drills you with ease. He fucks you hard and deep - arms on either side of your head as your legs are in the air. He leans down to kiss you mid-stroke. It feels romantic but you know he just wants to last. You moan brokenly, clenching around him each time he hits the spot for you. You can feel another orgasm coming out of the blue and you nearly sob as he continues to drill you - the wet sound of skin against skin and the overwhelming pleasure. It was really a sight for sin, watching sweat bead on his forehead, brows furrowed, biting his lip till it aches because fuck - fuck, he can’t handle how good you feel. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s like you were made for this dick - fuck,” a string of swears follows as he pounds your shit, slowly becoming sloppy. You hit another orgasm, not intense but still present as an ache forms in your middle. It hurts in the best way, and soon after you tighten around him Hajime gives  you a final good thrust and cums deep inside. You can feel his seed shoot inside of you hard - yelling as he finishes. It makes you flinch but god it’s hot to watch him fall apart in front of you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He coughs like he can’t believe he just came that hard and immediately collapses on top of you, pulling out. You can feel cum seep out of you, and you laugh a little. Sleep threatens you, especially with the weight of Hajimes body on top of you but he tilts his head up to loop at you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m so goddamn in love with you,” he whispers, sitting up. You look at him teary eyed, reaching your hand up for his face as he’s seated between your legs. You don’t know how you’re gonna move, you can feel how tense your muscles are. He hands you a wet wipe from your bedside to do a little clean up, before he helps you up. You two sit on the edge of the bed for a second, and you rest your head on his shoulder. He leans his head on yours, and you connect your hands to his. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love you,” you whisper. He holds your hands up to his knuckles and kisses every knuckle and scar. You two sit like that for a little while, just resting on each other trying to calm your beating hearts, but you know then that nothing in your life has ever felt this right before. You know there's nothing you’ve ever felt that is natural and sincere. This was your soulmate, loveable and sarcastic and yours. He really found his way back to you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wanna be babied,” you say casually, not really intending on him to hear. Immediately he pulls you into his lap, placing kisses all over your bare skin until you erupt into little giggles. He hugs your middle and stands, letting you lean your weight on him to walk as he helps you to the bathroom. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You are my baby,” he hums. You look at him stupidly excited at how soft he was being. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really?,” you look at him expectantly as you make way to the bathroom. He turns his head to meet your eyes and kisses your hairline, watching the little flutter your eyes do when he does. He wants to cry with how cute you were but he smiles instead of simply nodding. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really,” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And you smile - and he swears he’s never felt more lucky in his life. He knows right then sincerely, that he really does belong to you. Every piece of him. He swears he’ll do right by you. </p>
</div><div class="pOoZl bm4TK">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope someone read this piece of shit and liked it. comments are appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>